


Fun squeaky bath time

by SnowQueen



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, No Beta, Smut, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: Anita is just plan old tired until Loba drops in to visit after a game.Things may get heated but first, Loba has to work out her feelings.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit too @ToxicDogs for the sassy name ;)
> 
> I love this pairing and due to the interactions they now have, I felt the urge to write. 
> 
> May only be a one shot but I'm thinking another chapter might write itself out.
> 
> I am also Dyslexic so please forgive the mistakes.

Bangalore, otherwise known to her family as Anita Williams, blew out a long slow breath as she relaxed finally into a bath. The game had changed yet again and learning everything was such a hassle. It didn't help that her two teammates so far had been FNG's. She'd managed to place fouth in the last game after her teammates had gone down in sprays of blood. There had been no way she'd been able to grab their banners in the crossfire that had erupted after. It didn't help yet again that after the game the medic had let her know they had been none revivals. A nasty way of saying they hadn't had enough money to get treated and they were very very dead. 

Anita would have gotten a one way trip out of this hellhole if 40% of her money wasn't put back into the stupid game just so she could come out alive and even then there was a chance a death could be a permanent thing.

Anita sighed and sunk deeper into the water, absentmindedly rubbing the spot over her heart where her end from today had come from. Her shields had been cracked and a sniper shot straight into the heart had finished her off. A mercy really.

Fourth place wasn't bad but it didn't net her much income this week. She needed a win next week to keep on track or she'd be dipping into her savings again. It really didn't help that she had so much on her mind. 

Loba.

Revenant.

More Loba than the simulacrum. They at least had come to an uneasy understanding. Well she thought it was uneasy, Loba was so hard to read sometimes. Woman was incredibly flirty and oftentimes was unaware of the reaction people had to her, or she did know and pointedly ignored it. 

Anita sank all the way down to her chin and sighed yet again, this time the sound was more relaxed as the hot water worked on tired and strained muscles. Too bad a shot to the heart couldn’t fix that little problem but hot water worked all sorts of wonders. 

That was until the small door to her apartment was banged on, hard. Anita wanted to ignore it but the bangs came again, this time harder and more insistent. With a frustrated sound she rose out the water and pulled on a bathrobe. The walk to the door had her shivering slightly. Maybe turning the heating on wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

Anita, out of pure habit, pulled out the P2020 she had placed next to the door and held it ready at her side. Not that the building the Legends stayed in was something that could be breached so easy it still helped to have a dose of caution, she was Ex IMC after all.

Pulling the door open revealed a very wet Loba, it took Anita a moment to pinpoint the sound of rain beating against the windows. 

“Loba?” Anita asked softly.

Loba shifted on her feet to cock one hip out.

“Well beautiful, going to let me in?” Loba replied, dodging the question Anita was asking without asking it.

_ What are you doing here? _

Anita eyed Loba for another solid minute until the shorter woman was shifting from foot to foot, well currently Loba was taller but that was only because of her 6 inch heels.

“Fine, come in.” Anita finally conceded moving to one side and opening the door wider. “Shoes by the door.” She added as an afterthought. 

Loba strutted inside, heels silenced from the soft carpet. She grunted and looked down at said shoes.

“You are joking?” Loba huffed out.

Anita stared at her in silence again until Loba bent and started the painful process of removing her heels. It would have been funny but something was off and it put Anita on edge. The P2020 was placed into a pocket of the robe. She walked off to fetch a towel for Loba while she was working on her boots. The muttered cursing she came back too did make her chuckle this time. 

“That's what wareing impractical shoes gets you.” Anita said as she tossed the towel.

Loba caught it and gave her a soft glare as she stripped off her jacket and hung it up to dry. Loba’s arms were surprisingly toned for a thief, but then again with how well the other woman did in the games Anita shouldn’t be surprised. Thief or not, Loba had more than earned her legend status in the games now. It took Anita a moment to realize she was staring and another longer moment to look away. 

“I look good in them and I can run, that’s all I need.” Loba replied, starting to dry her arms off.

Anita snorted and folded her arms.

“When ever we team up, Aren't you always complaining about having to run in them?” She shoots back.

Loba’s eyes dropped briefly to Anita’s chest before coming back up, the robe had parted slightly as her arms crossed. Anita ignored the cold air, eyes sharp, questioning. 

“I do but what's that saying, Work smarter, not harder?” Loba tosses out with a wave of her hand.

Anita rolled her eyes and turned to load Loba deeper into her apartment. The place was sparse but furnished. It did feel lived in but not loved, no personality. Loba looked around gaze finding the few things Anita had left around before settling on the couch that Anita sank down onto. The soldier had no interest in standing around, her bath had already been disterbed and her body still ached.

“Wanna tell me why you're here or are we going to continue beating around the bush?” Anita finally said. 

Loba sat down after setting the towel down under her. She spread out as she leaned back and if Anita wasn’t imagining things, Guilt flashed through her face.

“I shot you.” 

Anita snorted and settled into the couch more, so that's what this was about. Loba had been the sniper that ended things in the ring today. Loba looked almost ashamed of herself for admitting this. Anita didn’t think it was the shooting that made Loba come over, it was something else. 

“You’ve shot me a few times, what's so different now?” Anita asks.

Loba looks down into her lap and once again Anita just can’t read her. It’s like a wall coming down into place, not only behind her eyes but her everything. It was frustrating and Anita didn’t know if she hated it or loved it. Not being able to understand someone was frustrating but it also brought the sense of mystery and who didn’t love a good mystery. Even if it was in a Loba shaped package. 

Loba’s past had been easy to figure out, she didn’t really keep it hidden. Everyone knew destroying Revenant’s source code was her end goal. The way she went about it was the thing she kept hidden and why season five had been so messy. If Loba had just been straight with them perhaps things with the other legends would be better. Still, they shot at each other for money and to the entertainment of others. 

Loba fiddles with the bracelet on her wrist, the jump drive. She almost looks as if she wants to use it to escape the question. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before something comes out.

“I didn’t care then.” Loba almost whispers.

Anita blinks, a strange rush of emotions flowing through her body. Exhilaration, confusion and heat. Loba looks up and over at Anita, her honey eyes are impossible to read but her face is open, asking for Anita to respond to a question she hadn’t asked yet.

_ Why do I care now? _

Anita turns more fully to face Loba and Loba’s eyes again drop for an even longer moment before rising to meet Anita’s eyes again. Anita wasn’t shy when it came to her body, she knew it was impressive. She’d worked hard for it and for someone as beautiful as Loba to be looking at it brought her pride and a healthy amount of heat rushing through her blood. It’s not like Anita was flashing Loba but a healthy amount of skin was showing and it was clear she had nothing on under the robe.

Loba takes a breath and seems to be chewing on her thoughts. This relaxes Antia, she didn’t really want to deal with the flirty and flighty Loba right now.

“What changed Loba?” Anita asks softly, voice a husky drawl. 

If Anita hadn’t been looking she would have missed the small shiver that traveled through Loba at the sound of her name. Loba bites her lip as her eyes flick about. Anita can see the wall of Lob a Andrade, master thief dropping down.

Anita wants to sigh.

“It was you.” Loba says at last.

Loba seems to slump in on herself, vulnerable. The wall had come down but Loba had opened the door allowing Anita in.

“Me?” Anitia replies “What do you mean?”

Loba pulls her legs up and looks away.

“After everything, after I lied, after Wattson got hurt. You…” Loba takes a breath. “You still came.” She looks back at Anita. “You still help, when you could have just walked away.” Loba licks her lips. “You didn’t leave.”

It strikes Anita just how damaged from her parents death Loba actually is, how much it really impacted her as a person. It’s not like the thought had never crossed her mind it's just she’d never really thought hard about it. It makes Anita wonder if her parents had died how much it would affect her as she is now. Would she still have joined the IMC? Honestly it wasn’t something she should be musing on now, not when Loba was looking at her like her world was coming down.

Anita couldn’t really explain herself to Loba about why she did what she did. It was just what she did as a person, never leave a man behind if you can help it. 

“I did what I had too.” Anita explained. “Like you did today in the games, you had the shot and you took it.”

Loba’s jaw flexes as she grits her teeth, eyes hardening.

“I didn’t want to take it.” She spits out.

Anita sighs as the problem Loba was having crops up, or at least the one she think’s Loba is having. 

“You did what you had to Loba, it won't change anything between us if we have to shoot each other in the ring. I’ll still help you.”

Loba huffs out a breath and faces Anita, what happens next surprises her. Loba shifts onto all fours on the couch and crawls over to Anita and straddles her. Fire in her honey coloured eyes. 

“You don’t get it.” Loba says softly, hands coming up to cup Anita’s face. 

Anita’s hands automatically come to rest on well shaped hips.

“I didn’t want to shoot you because you’re helping me Sargent. I didn’t want to shoot you because…” Loba stops and seems to struggle with her words. “ Because…”

Loba growls softly.

“Because I fucking care about you!” She finally spits out.

Loba then kisses Anita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smutty smut
> 
> Enjoy.

Soft, slightly damp and warm were the first things to filter across Anita’s mind. Then the realisation that Loba was kissing her and it felt incredibly good. It had been so long since she'd had a woman in her arms. The kiss wasn’t tentative or soft other than Loba’s lips. It was heat and bite. 

Anita groaned as Loba pushed harder against her, one hand sliding down to rest against her shoulder. They broke away, then Loba pushed her down against the arm of the couch and loomed over her. Face flushed, eyes wide, pupils blown with lust and want, breathing erratic. Anita didn’t think Loba banked on her responding positively. She’d bet her P2020 the other woman expected her to push Loba away. 

They both panted and stared at each other, Honey eyes meeting chocolate brown. 

“Is this what you came here for, girly?” Anita husked out.

“No, but I don’t want to stop if you don’t” Loba drawled out, voice laced with as much honey as her eyes.

Anita drew in a deep breath, they were adults, they both knew this would solve nothing in the long run but Anita could admit to herself she wanted Loba. Who wouldn’t. Loba stares down at Anita, eyes almost wolf like as they regard her hungrily. Anita stares back, eyes dipping to Loba’s shoulders, down to the cleavage she always has on display. Anita bites her lip as her eyes drift back up and as they do they catch the minute shiver that travels through Loba.

Anita frowns as she stares harder and notices the goosebumps across Loba’s bronze skin and the shivering hasn’t stopped. 

“Cold girly?” Anita asks?

Loba snorts but can’t help but pull back and cross her arms then nod her head. She had been soaked to the bone and a little towel wasn’t going to help her dry off fully. Anita feels a grin pull at her lips. Maybe she could finish her bath after all.

“Well, lucky for you I was in the middle of something when you knocked.” Anita says.

Loba’s eyebrow raises and her gaze drops to the robe currently threatening to spill open even more across Anita’s frame.

“Are you inviting me to join you in a bath Sergeant?” Loba asks, amusement colouring her tone.

Anita’s grin is all teeth.

“Yes.” She says simply.

Loba shifts off of Anita onto her feet.

“Well, lead the way.” She gestures.

Anita snorts again and gets up, not even bothering to right her robe as she walks. In fact she untie’s the robe and lets it slip down her shoulders. When they reach the bathroom she lets it drop entirely, the intake of breath behind Anita has a smile crossing her lips yet again. The water from the bath is still steaming, the heaters hadn’t been turned off when she left it. Gone are they days of water going cold on you. Well, if you could afford the upgrade. Cool fingers touch the base of Anita’s spine bringing her up short.

“Of all the places I would imagine you having a tattoo, here would be the last.” Loba chuckles out behind her.

Anita’s face flushes and she turns to stare down at Loba. Without her heels, she was much shorter than Anita’s six foot frame. Loba’s eyes drop to the second tattoo Anita has across her collar bone and then her chest.

“Dropped, Shocked, Rocked, 401st. Really Bangalore?” Loba says, a grin curling her lips as her eyes rise up.

Loba was talking about her chest tattoo and not the one on her lower back. Anita grunts, it was her unit and her motto, her family.

“Semper Fi or Die.” Anita mutters and turns back around to test the water, subject dropped.

Loba lets out a sigh as she starts to take her clothing off, Anita steps into the rather large bath and sinks down into it with a sinful groan that has Loba hurrying to get out of the rest of her clothing. By the time she’s bare, the shiver is more than noticeable. Anita looks at her with one eye, the other closed as she relaxes deeper into the water.

Loba walks over and stops short, staring down at the water, her face looks conflicted for a moment.

“Nothing needs to happen Loba, just get warmed up.” Anita says softly. 

Loba lets out an almost soft sigh and steps into the bath on the other end, it’s big enough they can do this and only have their legs touching. Loba sinks into the water slowly with a soft groan, she pauses for a moment and puts her plats up on top of her head to keep them dry and ties them there, then sinks the rest of the way until nothing but her head is above the water. Anita’s other eye closes as she relaxes even more. 

Anita can feel Loba’s eyes on her, studying her, probably wondering what her angle is or if she even has one. Mind working while they should be relaxing.

“Relax girly, We’ve both had a long day”

Loba lets out another huff but seemed to relax more into the hot water, Anita could already feel the aches fading as she rested. Of course the peace wouldn’t last. Loba was a predictable creature in some ways, while in others she continued to surprise. 

“You really have nothing to say?” Loba asked softly.

Anita let out a soft groan and opened her eyes, honey meets chocolate. Loba’s face was passive but her eyes were anything but.

“There are two things I could say to you Loba and both will have you reacting the same way.”

Anita raises her hand to stop Loba who had opened her mouth to retort, it closed slowly and a frown settled over her face.

“And no, I don’t think that little of you.”

Loba looked away and glared at the wall.

“I just think neither of us are ready for…” Anita trails of and shakes her head, voice rough. “I’m not ready.”

Anita just had too much baggage right now to even think of entertaining the idea of a relationship with anyone, let alone Loba who came with her own. Loba’s gaze has turned back to her, eyes thoughtful.

“Then we play, whatever this is,” She gestures between the two of them, water dripping from her hand. “By ear?”

Anita stares back and takes Loba in for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement. 

“Rules of engagement?” Loba asks softly.

“Nothing in front of the other legends but everything else is fair game.” Anita replies, half way regretting the words as they spill out of her mouth, the other half very much looking forward to whatever it is she just signed herself up for.

The wolfish smile that crosses Loba’s face is downright sinful.

“Oh Sergeant,” Loba moves, gliding across the water until they are face to face, Anita can just about feel where their skins brush in the water. It’s light, soft. “Did you just give me a blank cheque?” 

Anita can feel a flush that has nothing to do with the water rising on her cheeks, spreading down her chest. She wouldn’t take back the words now, not with how Loba was looking at her in that moment. Halfway between a piece of meat and the greatest gift she had been given. 

If Anita was honest, It turned her on and scared her at the same time. 

Loba shifts even closer and Anita has to stifle the urge to reach out and press them together fully. To feel Loba across her skin from shoulders to toes.

“And what about now?” Loba asks, her eyes have darkened, her voice a silky whisper.

“Right now?” Anita intones, her own voice has dropped, gruff. 

Loba is a bare whisper away, their breath is mingling, eyes dropping to lips.

“Kiss me and find out.” Anita finishes.

It takes Loba seconds to dive in and claim her lips, a hand coming to rest on Anita’s jaw, stroking along the edge. Loba’s lips open and her tongue flicks against Anita’s bottom lip. Asking. Anita opens her mouth and the kiss deepens, lips moving against the other as their tongue duel. They only break away from each other when they both want more than kisses.

Anita finally gives in to her urges and pulls Loba down flush against her, she does nothing to hide the shiver that travels through her body. Loba lets out the softest noise and Anita realises Loba is resting against one of her thighs. She presses it up more fully against Loba and a wetness that had nothing to do with the water spreads across her thigh as Loba’s hips shift. 

Even with their heavy talk, Loba is wet as she grinds herself down onto Anita thigh with a soft moan. Anita can’t help but watch, her hands sliding down Loba’s sides to her hips. Something like this would never get her off but she knew nothing about Loba and Loba was shameless in this moment. Her hips grind down with increasing pressure till she falls into Anita panting but Anita can tell she’s just not there yet, Loba stopped herself before the fall.

“Not yet Beautiful,” Loba pulls back and gives Anita the best come hither look she’s ever seen. “I want your hands all over me, I want you inside me.” Loba squeezes her legs together, grinding again but slower, motions more smooth. “I want you to fuck me Anita.” Loba moans out next to Anita’s ear.

Anita feels liquid heat drop from her chest all the way down to her toes, lighting her body ablaze. Her hands flex on Loba’s hips, squeezing them as she grinds, forcing them to her tune instead. Loba groans as she’s forced to slow even more. 

"That's right, we go at my pace." Anita says with a small grin.

Loba’s arms wind around Anita’s shoulders, face going into the crook of Anita’s neck. Loba’s moan and soft gasps are right against Anita’s ear and it's having the intended effect Loba was probably aiming for as Anita speeds up the movements just a little bit. This goes on for a little while, Anita can feel the strain in Loba’s thighs not to go fast or take back control.

“Good girl” Anita groans out and Loba shivers, Anita makes note of that. 

Feeling she’d teased the other woman enough, Anita slides one of her hands around Loba’s hip to the coarse but neat hair at the top of Loba’s sex. Loba groans low in her throat, it's a needy sound, one Anita is intending to wipe away.

Anita slides her fingers lower, she shifts her thigh to make room for her hand and Loba lets out a noise of loss for a moment before Anita’s fingers replace it and she moans anew. Anita’s fingers press through to where she thinks Loba needs her most, Loba’s clit. Loba’s hips jump the moment her fingers touch it and then grind down.

Anita retreats her fingers and the groan sounds again.

“Ah ah, Girly.” Anita says and a wet huff against her neck signals Loba’s answer. 

Loba’s hips settle and Anita touches her clit again after waiting a minute to really get the point across. 

Loba gave her the control in this moment between them and Anita was going to use it but in no way was she going to abuse it.

The first firm touch of her fingers against Loba causes the woman to let out a low soft sound, the free hand still resting against Loba’s hip feels the stifled urge to once again grind down. 

Anita slowly starts to circle, rubbing slowly at first before picking up speed, occasionally swiping directly across Loba’s clit. Each time she does so, is rewarded with a loud moan, sometimes a gasp directly into her ear. 

Anita can feel the strain in Loba’s arms as she gips tighter around her shoulders, her peak growing ever closer. 

That is until Anita stops.

Loba rouses quickly and pulls back, face flushed, pupils blown wide making her honey eyes dark, her mouth opens to protest but it snaps shut. Anita had moved her hand lower while Loba was working up a protest and slid a finger inside of her. 

“Think you can take a second?” Anita asks, voice a husky drawl.

Loba takes a breath, almost a gasp as Anita moves her finger, slowly thrusting, using the palm of her hand to try and hit Loba’s clit with every bottom out. Loba can’t answer as her back arches away from Anita, her hips driving down unintentionally, driving Anita’s finger deeper into her.

Anita continues this slow pace, using the hand on Loba’s hip to move them into action. Guiding them into her rhythm. Loba follows along until her hips are almost jerking and Anita can tell she’s close again. Anita feels the urge to pull away again, to deny Loba her peak but the muscles in her arm are straining. 

Maybe another time.

Loba’s nails have started to dig into Anita’s shoulders as Anita picks up the pace, urging Loba to ride her hand. Loba does, tossing her head back as her hips roll and grind down. Anita can feel the walls around her finger flutter and she slides another finger inside, stretching Loba. It only takes a few more thrust before Loba tips over with a loud moan, the sound vibrating around the room as she peaks. Loba’s thighs close tightly around Anita’s leg, trapping her hand. 

Anita waits and watches as Loba slowly comes down, thighs trembling as they slowly release. Anita goes to pull her hand away.

“Wait,” Loba pants out softly, her head had tipped back forward and was resting against Anita’s shoulder. 

Anita doesn't move, even with her arm and hand starting to hurt. 

“Slowly, please.” Loba asks, voice soft and croaky.

Anita pulls her fingers out slowly, Loba groans low in her throat as her muscles twitch and spasm with overstimulation. Once Anita’s hand is completely free she flexes it and stifles a groan, so very worth it. 

They rest like this as Loba slowly catches her breath. Loba pulls back and pears down at Anita and suddenly Anita feels like a wolf now sits in her lap.

“My turn beautiful.” 


End file.
